


Holding On and Letting Go - Cain/Megstiel OS

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cain/Meg/Castiel, Multi, Polyamory, Use of Enochian Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of running, Meg and Castiel seek shelter with the famous First Son Cain, finding a strange sort of niche where they both belong. Warnings: Polygamous relationship. Slight AU and slightly NSFW. Biased off of Horned Wings. Continuing off my theme of Cas and Meg on the run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On and Letting Go - Cain/Megstiel OS

Cain was...different.

He was the most human demon Castiel had ever met, he had a demeanor of a gentleman and he was such a contrast to Meg. maybe it was the angel was drawn to him, Castiel liked how he was relaxed, how he didn't care about the outside world and how he seems content just tend top his bees and keep up his property around the small area.

It hadn't taken them a long time to get comfortable here. Cain had welcomed the two when they had no where else to go, when the Winchester's war with Abbadon became too much and the war with heaven had devastated what was left of the angels. Cain opened his doors, offered his bed, and made a sort of love to them that Castiel nor Meg had even from from each other, having to be reserved and afraid. But Cain's gentle touches, the way he whispered in their ears, and the trail of his bearded mouth had made Castiel shutter and Meg reach out for him.

Even without sex, Castiel had grown to enjoy Cain's company. The old demon was wise, even slightly older than Castiel himself and Castiel enjoyed hearing his stories of old earth and how God was once involved in things. It made Castiel a bit home sick but the demon's stories kept him entertained, almost to the point where Castiel brought up an exchange of helping Cain around his property for Cain to tell him more stories.

Even Meg seemed to enjoy her time here, accepting that it wasn't a cage and finding out that she had a lot of common ground with Cain, almost to where she realized that they were incredibly similar and she seemed to grow to love the First Son as much as Castiel had. Meg would wake beside him after falling asleep to Cain's quiet murmurings while draped over Castiel's back, Cain's scent of sulfur and wood smelling incredibly pleasant next to Castiel's scent of rain and her own cinnamon smell, and she would feel Cain's fingers carding through her hair, petting her and making her feel secure and warm, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She noticed Cain had a habit of staying awake, stroking Castiel's face as he sleep and brushing fingers over her back and forcing her to relax, being sure they slept before he did. It was subtle but she appreciated the lengths the old demon went to be sure they were safe.

It was a blissful harmony and both Meg and Castiel had come to find solace here.

\--

It had taken Cain less time that it ever had to finish his work around the property, now with the angel's volunteer work he almost had everything back in order. Castiel seemed to know what he was doing, admitting he did groundswork for a time as a human but he found pleasure in helping Cain with what he needed.

It was far earlier than Cain expected it to be, fixing the fences only took half an hour instead of the estimated three and Castiel already had enough knowledge about bees and beekeeping that tending his swarms was far easier than he expected. It was strange seeing such dedication, but then again, Castiel was an angel of the Lord and a warrior and soldier, he was used to doing things all the way and being complete finished with he started.

Walking back up to the front porch steps, Cain swung the door open for Castiel, leading the angel through the kitchen to the small living room that had served as a common ground for the group.

Meg was still asleep on the couch and Cain watched Castiel go straight to her, looking her over as if she's perhaps gotten herself hurt in the two hours that he and Cain had been out. The way he touched her, the way he said her name, all of it reminded Cain of the way he treated Colette and how she treated him in return, even knowing what he was. The old demon looked away as if seeing them and the memories of his lost love where too much to dwell on.

"Meg," Castiel murmured, brushing her hair from her face and looking at her with a face Cain had noticed he saved for her. He heard Meg murmur something before Castiel left her side, brushing past Cain to get to the coffee maker. Even after everything, the angel still had that strange obsession with coffee.

"How is she?" Cain asked as he flipped on the faucet of the sink to rinse out a glass. "She still hurt?"

"She's healing slowly, I can't figure out why she's not at her normal rate," Castiel replied, voice clipped, as if he was agitated. 

"She took a beating, Castiel. I wouldn't expected her not to be a little tired and worn out."

Castiel looked away from him, focusing instead on the coffee maker. "I've never seen her like that..."

"You care that much about her?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have spent this much time trying to save her if I didn't."

Cain raised an eyebrow, watching the angel closely. Even since before they stayed here, Cain knew the angel loved her. The way Castiel kept his blue eyes anywhere but where meg was resting.

"It's admirable, what you're doing for her."

"I would have called it stupid," Castiel grumbled.

"But yet you're still doing it," Cain commented. 

"I do care about her,  _Tabann_ ," Castiel sighed, the Enochian nickname making Cain smirk. "But I don't know how I can keep her running when she's been injured like she has."

"Isn't that why you brought her here?" Cain asked, standing fully in front of Castiel to look him in the eye. The angel flinched when he held up a hand but the instant Cain's cold flesh rested around his cheek Castiel leaned into the touch, shuddering at the sensation. There was something that made the old demon's touch the most comfortable thing in the world. "You are safe here, Castiel. Both of you."

Castiel opened his mouth to argue but fell silent when Cain brought his forehead against his. "I'll remind you that no harm will come to you or her so long as you're here. You can't always protect her but here you're safe."

The soft way Cain had spoken seemed to calm Castiel down enough that Cain playfully slapped a hand on his scruffy cheek. "You should go wake up Meg."

As if compelled to touch her Castiel made his way over to where meg rested, crawling over her legs and brushing his lips over her pale skin.

"Stroke her, Castiel. Let her feel you," Cain ordered from where he suddenly appeared at Meg's head, brushing her hair from her face and watching her eyes open up. He expected Castiel to continue kissing meg but when he leaned over to kiss him instead he let out a surprised moan and heard Meg chuckle lightly below them. "Good boy," he muttered when the angel broke the kiss.

"Hello boys," she greeted, still in pain but she set it aside to let Cain lift her into his lap, hands stroking her face as Castiel nuzzled her neck. "What I miss?"

"How are you feeling? When Castiel brought you back you were torn to shreds."

"I'm stronger than I look, old man," Meg laughed lowly. "But I appreciate the wake up. How you doing Clarence?"

He didn't answer, just looked up with those blue eyes and she trailed her fingers through his hair. "Nothing I can't handle, you boys don't need to coddle me."

"Doesn't mean we don't like to."

Castiel watched Cain bend down to kiss her head and Castiel slumped on top of her, head brushing against her a bit until he settled down and felt her and Cain's fingers through his hair.

"Lazy day again?"

Cain shrugged. "Work is faster when you have an angel."

"Mmm."

It was strange finding such bliss in domesticity but Castiel found himself enjoying the safety and security that he found it easy to sleep. Meg was in no condition to argue and within minutes she was starting to fall back asleep, body tucked between Cain's legs and hands wrapped around Castiel's back.

" _Nia-cod, page emna_ ," Castiel muttered against Meg's breasts, Enochian words slipping off his tongue as he relaxed. Meg looked up at Cain and the old demon shrugged, adjusting his legs so that he was more comfortable under Meg. " _Mahorela gah-l, Tabann_."

Cain watched, seeing the angel almost curl into Meg's lap and she held him there, and for some reason Cain found peace, feeling Castiel's grace linger in the air and with a content sigh, he himself tried to sleep beside them, ignoring the entire world for what he needed was right here.

 


End file.
